


Mother knows best (No you don't, stop).

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh DM, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BlueDonutIllustrations has paid for this to be written, Child Death, Entire world is an AU, F/M, I actually enjoy this, Isono gets it on with the creator of everything, Literal world beginning, Multi, Smol Animal death, There wont be any sexy stuff, This Is A Commissioned Work, This is in the YGO verse, Ultimate Dad and Ultimate mom fall in lov, Yugioh is barely a theme, basically just death and light fluff with some implied maybe sex, but Isono is here so it's technically yugioh, ygo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: In which Isono and literal Mother Nature falls in love, and Isono's only child Phthonos worships the ground she walks on.





	1. Everything dies, and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece. If interested in commissioning me for a fic, the info is on my profile.

Big fucking lizards worked. 

Not that she had expected them to, they had only been a trial run. Or what her trial run had worked itself up to from the starting point of life. One celled organisms had been easy to manage, too easy. She had worked herself up to this. Giant lizards had been fun at first. She had been young. Giant lizards seemed like a wonderful idea. She loved them. She still did. However, she had no power over outside forces. The meteor that crashed on the body of her host was not something that she had planned, but it killed her lizards. All of them. Well, most. The mammals lived. Those were fine. She had to build up from what was left. 

 

She had an opportunity now. 

With the dinosaurs, she hadn’t been able to find company, at least not company that was any bit as intelligent as she was. Once her last sister had died, she had been close to Mars, as she had been the only sister to live for near as long. The other seven had died quickly, some did get farther than others, but the position which they held in this solar system kept them from flourishing. There were others out there, possibly. The existence of others wasn’t a sure thing, it wasn’t something which she would know. 

She was stuck on this rock which she had been born on. This was her home. She could not travel any farther than it could take her.

The only reason she knew of the sisters she had was because of the close (but not close enough) proximity to Mars. They had shared. Mars had been the only sister she had really felt close to. They had both almost made it. They would have. If they had been just a little closer, if the distance between their planet homes had been a little less, Mars would have lived. Her home was just a bit too cold for her to go on. 

She took example of her sisters’ work. At least those who had lived long enough to create anything. Mercury and Pluto had died the moment they found life. Too hot and too cold. Nothing could live in that. Venus hadn’t had much of a chance either, acid rain, a dense atmosphere that acted like an oven, and crippling pressure which crushed every thing she brought to life. 

There hadn’t been a chance for any of those siblings. She was the only one who could have survived. By sheer luck, she lived on.

As lonely as this was, she did have one occasional visitor. The only other intelligent being who set foot on her Earth.

This was Time. Although she was company, she wasn’t all there. She had no connection to the things she interacted with. She knew all and nothing all in the same moment. She didn’t exist, but she did. She was everywhere and nowhere. Time was a really fucked up thing. This static existence made her into a bitch. She disassociated from everything. 

Time may have been company, but not any that was pleasant, Time only acted as a reminder of eventual death waiting for her.

She needed more, so much more, for herself, for her sanity. Someone to talk to that wouldn’t hate her, someone that could return the love she felt for all her creations.

While she grieved for her dinosaurs, she began making the plans for her humans.

Beings made in her own image. An intelligent species which could maintain itself. One she wouldn’t need to worry about through every step of its existence.

They could do this, possibly. 

She wanted her humans to flourish, as she once had, before these extinctions. 

She wanted to create life that could protect itself, and therefore, protect her.

She grew weary, ill, aged, and scarred whenever her creations suffered. 

She needed time to recover once her dinosaurs were wiped out, but she would make it, she would live. Five extinctions were a lot, yes, but she was living, still. They hadn’t grown too many. She could handle five, just so long as she took the time to let herself recover from these injuries.

Years later, amounts of time which she had never bothered to count, she regained her strength. She brought her image for these humans to life. The first group, mere children, as she had started out, little boys and girls.

They called her Mother. 

The first name she had received in all her time. 

They loved her, and she them. She taught them all they would need to know to survive. Crafts and language. She gave them fire as a gift.

They loved her for so many short years, which seemed like lifetimes to these kids who had never before known existence. They loved her, but that stopped.

It took the death of one boy to kill that love which they had held for their creator.  
They hadn’t understood the concept of death before that point. The pain involved in the attack, his cries, and the fear the rest felt. Before this point, the lives which they had lived had been nothing but carefree. She had provided them with this life, but everything else she had made existed to take it away.

Betrayal, although she had never promised them immortality.

Their name for her changed soon enough.

She wasn’t just their mother. She had other creations to worry about. She wouldn’t bring them back once they died, could she even do that?

She distanced herself from them.

Their love for her wasn’t there, this affection they once held turned itself into respect and fear.

She was the Mother of Nature. 

Not only to the human race. 

As time went on, and generations died, this name changed, many times. As language evolved, and civilisations fell, she was never thought of in the same light.

There was only one constant in the image which her creations painted her as.

Mother Nature.

The Earth.


	2. Mother needs a drink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't. If you're not okay with violent child death, do not read. K bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work, if you are interested in getting a commission, info is on my profile.

Not once had it occurred to her that her intelligent creations would have caused more trouble. That was a lie, she had known they’d cause issues, but never something on this scale. These levels of innovation and destruction had never before been reached by the creations of her long dead sisters. No one else had made it this far, only her. Mother Nature had to do what she could to survive the massacre of her less intelligent creations. Plants and animals were vulnerable, and so, she was as well.

Milennia past the creation of mankind, she was given no choice but to put an end to their existence. To allow this ever growing destructive population to live on would not only kill her, but everything she had created in her existence. Mankind needed to perish, and with them, every creation they had brought into this world. Her planet, her some, she, was clearly not equipped to deal with intelligent creatures of this caliber. Loneliness was not a valid reason to allow destruction of this level. 

She stood now, in the center of one of their large cities. A massive body of her humans walked these streets, seemingly uncaring for the destruction that happened everywhere their people inhabited. They continued on in their daily lives as she leveled entire countrysides. So long as the destruction did not reach them, they offered no response to it. 

They all assumed they were safe from her wrath. 

They all assumed wrong.

She left now. 

She had no business in the city center. To remain around those who acted as such while their own kind died in the thousands around them would only serve to upset her further. On the outskirts of this city was a place she could watch her work, as it destroyed and as it died. A small bar filled with those who knew their time was coming, those who couldn’t care less, those who waited for their end, and those who found no hope in this world. 

These were the sort which she preferred to surround herself with. At least they realised damnation while it stared them down.

She found peace there. 

The regular patrons and employees alike knew to respect her. 

They knew her name, but not who she was. She could imagine the looks on their faces once they realised that she was the one forcing their race into extinction. Nothing short of fear.

She would be late getting to that bar tonight.

In the alley, a group of five children laughed as two boys took turns beating a crying animal. Mother Nature stood, watching on with rage as she looked for any sign that would prove they needed to kill this animal for their survival. None came.

The children seemed unphased by her presence.

The boys stepped back.

“It stopped moving.”

“It died already?”

“I thought you said cats were supposed to be tougher than that?”

“I mean, the last one was.”

She was fine with them killing, she viewed all of her creations the same. She loved them all, and many needed to kill in order to survive. 

However, she in no way supported killing for sport. Senseless death like this was what weakened her.

She needed no further information.

They may have been children, but to her it was all the same. They held more intelligence than her other creations. A lion would not kill unless it had to. These children would.

In a moment, she brought trees ripping up from the ground, one for each child.

In rapid growth, these trees shot through the softer bodies of their human prey. Impaling, stretching, and ripping their flesh apart, their blood acted as confetti.

They died instantly. 

Their screams hardly lasted a moment.

They were given more than they deserved, but Mother Nature only killed to protect herself. None of this was a game to her, not like it had been for them. Not like it was for seemingly every other human.

Through the mess of blood and bodies, the cat they had beat laid still and dead. In the center of it all, laid their sin.

Poetic it may have been, she had no intentions of allowing this.

She stepped through with no concern for the blood which covered near every inch of ground.

With her current condition, she was left coughing up blood, no one she knew would bat an eye at these stains. Her shoes could easily be cleaned as well.

She stood over the corpses. She felt no remorse for her actions and likely never would. She had killed plenty of men, women, and children who had done far less than these five.

Everything came after her. On this world she was the most important, at her death, everything else would wither and die in moments. With her survival, everything else would live on.

Nothing deserved such an abrupt end. 

With what strength she could muster, she gave life back to this cat. 

It had done nothing to deserve what those children gave. She loved it as she loved all of her creations. 

It got up onto its feet and ran from the scene as though it had never been hurt to begin with. 

This act weakened her. While she was an all powerful being,humanity drained her strength as the days went on. Tearing down her forests and polluting her oceans, killing her creations and poisoning her air. She was weary as it was. Focusing her remaining strength on killing off humanity left her very little energy to perform miracles like this. This cat was lucky she had anything left of her to begin with.

As the cat vanished from site, she turned on her way. 

She had no intentions of cleaning her mess. Any human who stumbled upon this site next could deal with that.

She had places to be and literally anything but this to be doing.

She felt so tired now. 

Her energy was spent.

She needed a drink.


	3. Mother's looking for a lay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Nature is at her bar of preference, and oh would you look at that, Ando Isono is drinking his sorrows away while his mother watches his three children. Wonder what will be happening here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned piece. If you want a work done, refer to my profile.

This building was much like those who regularly visited it. Nearing fifty, possibly older, sad, breaking down, and drinking its sorrows away. The men here didn’t care whether they lived or died, as according to them, this life was awful. If the end of their people pulled into view, they would be the last ones to try and stop this. Mother Nature found it comforting to surround herself with these already broken foes. They showed humanities weakness. When things became just a little too difficult, their response was to shut down, to give up. To lose hope. A flaw in her own creation, one which would help her to wipe them from the face of the earth.

Their societies could never hope to pull themselves together long enough to prevent their own extinction. Working together was difficult, making a change was difficult. It would never be done.

They would all die within the century.

Maybe sooner.

The tables and booths were filled. Lone drinkers took them up. Each one too shameful to show their face to the other patrons. Some had problems they wished to forget, others sins they meant to ignore. A few sat at the bar, as there was a lack of anywhere better. Those who had entire tables to themselves had started drinking earlier in the day, some probably spent their lives on drink, along with every penny to their names. How could they live like that?

Just like any other creature, humans required more than liquids to survive. 

This sort of existence wouldn’t last them too much longer.

Not that it mattered.

With no shits given, Mother Nature took a seat at the bar, in front of the tender, and next to a particularly pathetic man. Whatever he had come here to forget, he clearly wasn’t doing too good a job of it. This man was about four drinks in and was clearly no good when it came to drinking. 

“I don’t remember seeing you here before. You new?”

“No.. Not to the city.” He was clearly not understanding what she meant to ask. Maybe.

“No? Well, do I want to drink with you?”

“No.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Unamused. He went back to his drink.

She looked up to the bartender. 

“Give me the strongest shit you’ve fucking got.”

She started language, she wasn’t afraid of words.

The bartender grumbled in response before getting out some cheap ass 100% alcohol vodka from wherever the fuck it had been back there.

He poured her drink. 

She downed in quickly.

This wasn't pleasant. The taste was terrible, she only drank to alleviate her pains. This was pepto bismol to her.

Isono was baffled by how the fuck this woman was able to drink that so quickly considering he couldn’t drink his watered down beer without wincing.

She gestured for a refill, then looked back toward Isono.

“So, what should I call you?”

“Ando Isono, you?”

This old fucker didn’t know what was happening, but if she was speaking to him and did not feel any bit disgusted, he was alright with that. He was tired of being a disappointment to the women in his life, or at least, to the women he had once had in his life. They were all gone now. Dead and fucking gone.

“Coaltlicue.”

“... Do you have a different name that I can call you by?”

He doesn’t know how to even form those sounds. Fuck.

“Papahānaumoku.”

“Okay, even worse, but okay.”

“... Mother Nature.”

Uncultured fuck.

“Ahhhh, alright. Better.”

He’s drunk.

Perfect.

He’s weak as shit, but perfect regardless.

Her drink was set down in front of her.

That had taken a lot longer than she had hoped.

“Leave the bottle.”

She’d end up drinking it all anyway there wasn’t a point in wasting time sending these things back and forth. She’d do it her damn self.

“Do you have a death wish?” 

Isono, stop, not everyone is a lightweight like you are.

“Perhaps.”

He responded to that by shooting her his sternest fatherly glare. However, he was still not sober and it wasn’t very convincing.

Oh look, she’s pushing her tiny glass to the side and is now drinking straight from the bottle.

She has no fucks left to give, Isono.

After taking a mighty swig, she held the bottle out for Isono to take.

“I’m good, thanks.”

_Daddy didn’t need alcohol, daddy needed water._

“Suit yourself. Guess I’m getting shit-faced on my own.”

Jokes on her, Isono is very much already shit-faced.

He would order a water if he had thought about it, but he didn’t.

Mother Nature was too busy not paying attention to him to notice.

Good, he does not want to deal with her, maybe while she’s pouring that demon juice down her throat he can sneak away.

Very nice.

Except not.

He wasn’t quick enough, it had taken him too long to realise that she was not paying attention, and so she was no longer distracted by the time he finally stood up.

“Where’re you going?”

“...Bathroom?”

“Oh, hurry back.”

She didn’t even notice that his response was formed in way of a question.

Too much pain, not enough fuck.

He had done it.

He was escaping.

Even if only to the bathroom. 

He could wait here until she left, or he could crawl out the window.

He’s looking for windows.

Plot twist: There are none.

Wait it out then.

However, five minutes into waiting, he realises how much of a total ass he is. She didn’t do anything wrong, the poor woman, maybe she too had her own problems to drink away, maybe she was lonely and only had cats to comfort her. 

He was a piece of shit.

He has now decided to go back out there.

He could stand an evening with a slightly less attractive person.

Oh wait, no he was wrong.

Look at her there, laughing in the dim light by the bar.

Oh, she’s so pretty.

What the fuck?


	4. Mother doesn't know what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Nature tries to take Isono home, they don't get very far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work, if you want something written, hit me up.

“We’re closing, you’ve gotta leave.”

Isono shook his head. “I’m good.”

“Get the fuck out before I call the cops.”

“Woah, woah, okay. I’m going.”

Although Isono was up and getting ready to get the fuck out, Mother Nature was face down on the bar counter. Her mumbling or giggling, or whatever it was (Isono couldn’t really tell), was light and highly unintelligible.

“You’ve gotta go, c’mon.”

The bartender seemed far more lenient with her. He clearly wasn’t threatening her with the authorities, which was entirely based off of favouritism.

“You know you love meeeeeee.”

“No, it’s time to go, so get out.”

“Just one more, just another drink.” She was thirsty, give the woman a glass.

“While I enjoy serving you here, Nerrivik, I can’t get you anything, the register is already locked down.”

“Stop speaking in tongues and get me a drink.”

The bartender is clearly exhausted. Stressed too.

“Go down the street, I’m sure you’ll find another place that can do that for you, but I can’t.”

“Fine, fine, but you owe me one, you understand?”

Relief. Oh sweet lord, thank you.

“Got it, get home safely.”

She completely ignored his wish, grabbed Isono by his arm. They had to go, apparently. She still didn’t get it. 

“I got somewhere nice to show you, alright? You’re coming home with me.”

She planned to take him somewhere down south, in her little cabin up north.

He thought she was going to show him a park or something, boy would he be surprised.

The walk was a long one, in their current state, they couldn’t make it. Not on foot. Neither one of them was in a position to be driving. Neither one of them thought to call a cab. What cab would take them that far out of the city anyway? They didn’t have a better choice. Hopefully they wouldn’t run into any authorities. Isono didn’t need to go to jail on public intoxication charges. He needed his job. Mother Nature would probably be fine if they were hauled in. She didn’t depend on humans for anything but company.

She could make it just fine.

“C’mon, it’s not that much farther.” This was a lie, her cabin was a long ways away.

“Tired.” Wow, can’t even form words enough to say “I’m”. Get some damn water.

However, this wasn’t a bad thing in the eyes of Mother Nature, she giggled at his slurred speech. 

“You’re cute.” He was a man in his mid thirties, covered in wrinkles due to stress. He also had a mustache. Nothing about him was cute, but he believed everything she told him, for whatever reasons. He liked her. She was so nice. So pretty too. He could marry a woman like this.

Slow down, Isono. 

You just met her, and she is also God. At least take her on an actual date. Do you really think God would settle down with a man like yourself? You’re actually not wrong. That’s the entire plot of this story.

“Thanksk you.”

He was stumbling, barely able to hold his own weight. It also didn’t help that she was leaning on him for support as well. How much longer would this walk be? His legs couldn’t take very much longer. Where did she want to show him anyway? It probably wouldn’t be as nice as she was. She was so nice. He loved her. 

No he didn’t. He was just far too drunk to realise that all of his feelings were because of the alcohol in his system. Add that to his most recent depressive slump, and the night she was showing him, he felt this was love. It wasn’t love. Not yet.

No one fell in love so quickly.

They were a while out of the city now, and he didn’t know what they were doing out there. Were they going stargazing? He’d like that. However, the only stars he was interested in seeing right then were the stars in her eyes. Also the stars in the sky might have been nice, but they were actually far too close to the city to see anything up there.

“Where’re we going?”

She was clearly growing impatient herself. She wanted to be there now. Waiting was a drag.

They were close enough to the treeline, far enough from the city. No one would come across them here. This was fine. She liked this place.

“Here.”

God, actual literal God, pushed Isono down to the ground. His nice suit would have grass stains in the morning, but he wasn’t thinking about that now. She looked so pretty standing above him. The moon was behind her, somewhere, she was glowing. 

Very pretty. Could he kiss her?

No. 

However, he would get quite a bit more than a kiss.

He was settled on the ground, and she was settled on top of him now. When had that happened? Oh well, she was soft. Sort of. She was huge. Tall. She could have crushed him if she wanted. Like an Amazon. She must have been an entire foot and a half taller than he was. 

She was. Exactly that actually. Wow.

He felt a little threatened, he was 5’8, she was a goddess.

That she was.

She was wasting no time, they had wasted enough walking all the way out here. She just wanted to get laid. He did too. He wouldn’t mind that. Sex sounded great.

No it didn’t.

She had barely made her way down his chest, she had been about to pull off his belt. 

Then he started crying.

Actual tears. 

What the fuck? He was about to receive head from God, the actual God that made this world and his people, and he broke down in tears. He couldn’t control it. He didn’t know why. Actually he did. Everything sucked. He didn’t deserve any of this. It was his fault he had died. He was to blame. He had been meant to protect that poor kid, but he had failed. 

He was desperately wiping at his tears. He didn’t want to disappoint someone else, it was already too late for that.

Why now?

He wasn’t keeping this a secret. He had been trying to clean himself up before she could notice, but it wasn’t working. It had been a year ago, this day. He had messed up an entire year ago. He had been gone a year. That poor kid. This was all Isono’s fault. It was Akihiko’s first birthday, he couldn’t even be there for the kid he had sworn to care for. All because he had been the one to kill his father. He hated this.

He hated himself.

Mother Nature wasn’t ignorant. The way his body shook as he sobbed was obvious to her.

She pulled herself off of him.

She couldn’t possibly go through with this. Clearly he didn’t want this. She may have been his God, but he still had the power to choose. It was his body.

“Do you not want this?”

He offered her no verbal response. 

His sobbing worsened. He couldn’t even look up to her. He had gone out drinking to avoid a breakdown like this. He hadn’t wanted his children to see him like this. It wasn’t their fault. They didn’t need to feel bad for him, he didn’t deserve pity or comfort. It was his fault. That boy had died because he hadn’t been able to save him, because he hadn’t been able to notify the doctors quick enough.

He had bled out.

“What’s wrong?” 

Everything was wrong. Leave him alone. Get yourself away.

Everyone he loves dies.

His father, his brother, his wife, this kid. Everyone.

She might be next if she wasn’t careful.

He couldn’t stomach an answer. He felt as though he was being torn apart. These memories which he had been ignoring for the past year, for as long as he could, they killed him. He wanted to kill himself too. If only he could have traded his life in. He wanted to take the place of the boy which he had killed.

Kaiba Seto didn’t deserve the fate he had been given. He had been so young. That boy had been tossed around and hurt his entire life, it wasn’t fair that it had ended so quickly. 

Why hadn’t he said anything? Why hadn’t he told Isono sooner that he was bleeding out? Why did he want to die? 

Isono should have been better. He shouldn’t have allowed for Kaiba to be so sad for so long. He should have killed Gozaburo so much sooner. He should have done so much more.

He didn’t deserve this life. It should have been Kaiba here instead. Living, breathing, taking care of his son and his brother. 

None of them deserved this.

“Isono, whatever it is, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Despite being God, she did not know everything. She didn’t know everyone inside and out like they thought. She knew about as much as any of them did.

She had been created by a higher power as well. All their knowledge was the same. 

She wasn’t omnipotent, nor was she omniscient. She knew only what she could see, only what she had been through.

She made life, she didn’t dictate what happened after that life was made, nor what happened after it left. She controlled nothing but creation. 

She held no power over the human race any longer.

She had no knowledge of Isono’s past, or why he cried. She wished she could help, but he needed to help her first.

It seemed as though he didn’t notice her any longer. Had his mind drifted elsewhere? To sadder times, no doubt.

His tears seemed to flow endlessly. She offered what solace she could. Anyone else might have just left him to his crying, however, she was mother to all. She couldn’t leave one of her own in tears.

“Whatever it is, Isono, it gets better.”

His sobbing still did not stop, but as she rubbed his back, for a moment, it seemed to lighten. As though whatever brought him to tears had been momentarily forgotten. 

It had been so long since she offered any form of support to another sentient creature, she had forgotten how to do it. The humans had formed their fear of her so long ago, she had dissociated from them so long ago, that she’d forgotten how to handle them for anything more than a meaningless evening.

Help her, God.

Only she could help herself now.

She was clueless, but she wouldn’t give in to this so easily. He was one of her creations, so she loved him. Despite how they hurt her even now, she did love the humans she had created. She did not like to see them suffer. 

She just couldn’t let them kill her.

They needed to fear her.

They needed to care for her.

Isono wasn’t doing any harm. She wanted to comfort him.

“I’m here for you, please don’t be sad because of me.”

She didn’t realise that this wasn’t her doing.

This was something that had been building up for so long, something he had been trying to force down, something he had been ignoring for months on end. It had been a mistake to go out. He should have stayed in, allowed the chaos of his three children to keep him occupied, to keep his mind from straying.

He regretted everything so much.

He never wanted to think of this again.

He never wanted to breathe again.

He didn’t want any of this again.

It felt so nice to be held, to be comforted, but he knew he didn’t deserve this. He couldn’t pull himself away, he couldn’t drag himself home like this. He was in terrible condition. Hid kids shouldn’t see him like this. He hoped his mother would be alright with the children. 

He hoped he would be alright.

She hoped he would be alright too.


	5. Mother only wants to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isono remembers nothing of the previous night, but she doesn't care at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work, if you want something for yourself, hmu.

He didn’t know where he was. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. His head was already pounding. How bright could the day be? Fuck.

He hardly remembered a thing. Something about a ten foot goddess. That may have been exaggerated, but that was all he remembered. How much had he had last night? However much, he wasn’t looking forward to going back home to his children. They were all so young, the oldest was only 13. They were all so loud too. He didn’t even want to move, how could he handle these children? 

This would be a painful day.

Help him, Lord.

That she would. 

She wasn’t too far away, just in the other room.

After he had cried himself into an unconscious state, she had brought him the rest of the way back to her home. She couldn’t just leave him alone after that. She was his creator, a little compassion was the least she could give him.

She had some water for him, he’d probably like that, although he should have had some the night before if he had wanted to avoid this pain. The only thing that could help him now was nothing. He still had to pick up his kids from his mother’s place. He still had to watch THREE tiny children. One only a year old, the others 9 and 13.

He wished he could leave them with his mother, but she had to deal with them every day while he worked, he doubted she wanted this stress during his off days too.

He’s just so tired.

Maybe he could sleep more? More sleep sounded wonderful.

No, apparently not.

There were footsteps right outside the door. 

He was a bodyguard in his line of work, it was instinct to not trust whoever made those footsteps, and to also investigate.

No matter how much it hurt him.

The footfalls were heavy, so whoever this was must have been either very tall, or otherwise very heavy. Heavier than he was, at least.

He didn’t doubt that he could take this person on, as he had been through training for situations like this, however, he was also already in pain. He hoped this pain was only attributed to the alcohol he had taken of his own will and not anything which had been slipped to him.

He was overthinking everything, however, Isono was also very not used to waking up without memory of the night before. He typically never drank so much. He was usually smarter than that. He didn’t realise that his own guilt had driven him to have more, and on top of that, a pretty woman had talked him into continuing that unhealthy binge. 

He’d soon realise that the ten foot goddess was not a product of his own imagination, but a real woman who he had encountered, despite the fact that she was not actually ten feet tall.

He had forced himself up off of the bed, one which he did not remember laying down in the previous night. He had been about to go for the door, to listen in on whoever stood out there, however, it opened too quickly for that.

Not that she could have opened it any slower. He wasn’t having an easy time moving around, everything hurt. He probably could not have fought her, but he liked to think that he could have taken her on.

It wasn’t as though he knew that she was God. How could he have known?

“You’re awake. How are you feeling, Isono?”

She no longer tried to flatter him. She felt that it was far past the time to flirt. After the previous night, it was doubtful that anything would ever happen between the two of them. Although this wasn’t true, she did not believe it would happen. He had been such a mess.

She hadn’t done such a good job of cleaning up after him.

“I.. I’m, who are you?”

She wasn’t all that surprised, although that was a lie and she was mildly offended that he didn’t remember her. After the night they had shared, she deserved some recognition.

“I would expect a little more than that, all things considered.”

He had no clue what she meant by that, but he assumed it meant they hadn’t just innocently shared a bed.

It didn’t even cross his mind that he was still fully dressed. 

“Did we-”

“We didn’t get that far, before you ask. Not before you broke down on me.”

Straight to the point. She held no intentions of sugar-coating anything for him. He had caused more than enough trouble for her. He should keep that in mind for the next time he decides to go out drinking. Girls dont like being cried on, Isono.

“Broke down?”

He didn’t know exactly what happened, but he had an awful feeling in his stomach. He had cried in front of her, hadn’t he? Had he even been able to pull himself together? Why had she kept him here? She should have kicked him out. He had probably ruined her night as well as his own.

He was terrible. 

She didn’t deserve that.

He should go.

He needed to pick up his kids.

The pain didn’t matter all that much, he’d survive. He didn’t need to take up anymore of her time.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

She didn’t need this. 

“Woah, hold on, you’ll die if you go out there alone like this.”

“What do you mean?”

Isono didn’t realise how dumb his question was. He didn’t know that they were in the woods, or that a wild animal may maul him to death if he wasn’t careful. On top of that, it was cold out, and they were high up. He didn’t need to freeze or fall to his death.

Thank God for God.

He needed that warning.

“We are in the middle of nowhere, and humans are weak to the cold, you cannot walk.”

“Nowhere?”

You’re in the woods.

She nodded in response to his question, despite how unnecessary that was, as she had just told him that they were in fact, in the middle of nowhere. 

Listen, would you?

“How do I get home?”

A necessary question. She didn’t have any sort of vehicle to take him back into the city with, and he couldn’t just stay there all day. He wanted that just as much as she did. She didn’t want to deal with more tears.

“I can walk you down the mountain, I know the best route. I did bring you here, so this is my fault.”

“And the cold?”

Even if he had her to make sure he didn’t fall, he probably couldn’t get past the cold she had mentioned. How had he even managed to get here in it? 

She carried him, that was how.

“I have coats for you to wear, you’ll do fine in those, but that suit wouldn’t keep you warm for very long.”

She didn’t understand the need for a suit, especially not while drinking, however, it seemed as though the majority of men enjoyed this trend and stuck to it? 

Little did she know they gave no shits and had never bothered to change their outfits from work before drinking their problems into oblivion. Isono was no exception to this rule.

“I see, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Of course she didn’t. She wanted him gone just as much as he wanted to be gone.

Their encounter hadn’t been an endearing one, although he was surely thankful that she hadn’t left him in the cold if it was really so dangerous, or outside, considering they were apparently in the wilderness. 

Although one could argue that the city streets were just as dangerous as the woods. 

He was no stranger to the dangers of the city.

He was thankful she hadn’t left him in either of those places.

He liked living, although he didn’t, and he would like to keep taking care of his babies.

They didn’t need to lose anyone else. 

He didn’t want them to be orphaned, or to lose another parent.

“Wait here, take this.”

She had brought him a glass of water, one which she assumed he’d still want. Humans were never good with their drinks. He had quite a bit the night before, she wouldn’t doubt that his head was pounding.

She had dealt with too many of them, however, this time, she did not get the pleasures of the flesh as a reward for dealing with the aftermaths of a night out.

She had decided this for herself, so she wasn’t upset with him about it. There had always been the likely chance that someone would have done this. She drank with old and sad men. One of them was bound to cry on her eventually.

“Thank you.”

He couldn’t thank her enough.

Clearly.

Why had she bothered with him?

As she left to get a coat for him, he drank what she had given. It may not alleviate any pain right now, but maybe it would later on? Or maybe it would serve to hydrate his possibly dehydrated body. Had he taken any water the night before? He couldn’t recall, but it didn’t feel like it.

The glass was empty before he was ready to stop drinking.

His throat had been much drier than he had realised. He would ask for more, but he didn’t want to bother her anymore. He could wait until he got home. 

He’d have some water then, an aspirin too.

Then he’d go pick up the kids. They’d probably be up by then.

Were they up now? What time was it? How long had his mother been left to deal with these children? He felt awful. He shouldn’t depend on her so much, she was so kind to put up with him even now. He didn’t deserve a mother as wonderful as she was.

Or so he thought. Truly he deserved better.

More on that later.

Mother Nature returned.

Isono didn’t know what to call her, as he had forgotten her name, however he was far too afraid to admit it or ask again. He owed her so much. He wished he could thank her, however, he couldn’t do so properly.

He was awful.

“You can use this for now, put it on, we’ll be going when you decide you’re ready.”

He was ready now. He wanted out. He felt uncomfortable like this, in stiff conversation with this Amazon. Although she was not an Amazon, that was what he would call her until he could find out her name.

Maybe he could get it off of her during their walk, although, that was unlikely, as how many people said their own name during normal conversation? Not many. Not unless introductions were being made. He didn’t want to ask again.

He didn’t want to sound rude for forgetting.

Although, she did know that he had already forgotten just about everything else.

The last time he had done this with anyone (back in his high school days), despite knowing how he had forgotten everything else, the girl he had been with had grown upset with him once she realised he didn’t remember her name. This was not an occurrence he would like to relive.

He was terrified of women.

He didn’t have many good experiences with them. He definitely didn’t wish to make this one any worse. At least she was kind, for now.

“I’m ready to leave, whenever you are.”

He had no intentions to overstay his welcome.

He put the coat on now, and while he would have liked to say that it didn’t fit him, it did.

She was a big lady, he fit into her clothing nicely.

He didn’t mind so much that this was clearly stylised for a woman. He liked it.

She seemed to like it as well.

“Now is fine.”

He liked her smile, it held more warmth than he had expected.

How nice.


	6. Mother doesn't know how to deal with gremlins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, there is a sassy child in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work, if you want to commission me, hmu.

They had been higher up than he thought. How had they managed to get all the way up here from the city while drunk? It didn’t seem possible to him, however, he figured he had asked more than enough questions. She didn’t need to spend her entire morning recounting the disaster that the previous night had surely been.

This was not story he wanted to be telling anyone ever, and he didn’t even remember it.

He wouldn’t put her through the pain of it.

He tried to keep their walk quiet, conversation didn’t seem to be welcome between them. However, while he tried his best to focus on anything but everything to do with her, he noticed that there seemed to be a number of animals around them. Wasn’t that odd? Animals usually ran, did they not? He didn’t have much experience with anything not human, he had never even had a pet before.

He was pretty sure that they were supposed to be running away. This didn’t seem right to him, not at all.

As they continued on, he noticed how more and more seemed to gather around the two of them. He feared that these animals may attack. Why else would they gather in such large numbers? 

Did she not notice, or was she ignoring it? She did realise that any attack from such a mass of wild animals could kill the both of them, didn’t she?

However, he was wrong, very wrong. They were in no danger. These creatures knew the face of their maker, any who travelled with her were safe, for now. He was safe so long as he didn’t attempt at harming God, although he couldn’t cause any real damage, it was still a dumb idea.

“They won't harm us, they’re are docile in the right company.”

Meaning her, and her alone. For anyone else, they would run, possibly attack. Isono was in no way about to be harmed, unless he fell.

“You’re sure?”

He wasn’t exactly sure if he could trust her with this, but he didn’t have the choice of going back. The animals would be there whether it was dark or light out. She knew this place better than he did, so he was more likely to survive with her guiding him rather than if he decided to go it alone at another time.

“I’ve lived here many years, Isono, they’ve never attacked me or my guests, you’re safe.”

He hoped she was right. 

Hopefully they wouldn’t break their peaceful streak now. 

Keep it up, woodland creatures.

They would.

As they reached the edge of the forest, their followers stopped, turned back for wherever they had come from originally, much to Isono’s relief.

Had they just wished to walk these two out? Maybe ensure a safe journey, or something like that? He’d only ever heard of such a thing in works of fiction.

He might have considered looking up this strange phenomena if he ever planned on returning, which he did not.

He enjoyed his city life, despite the fact that so far it wasn’t happy.

His family might actually benefit from moving to the countryside, however, this was a thing they would never do.

Isono’s very well-paying job was in the city, and Mokuba’s future was there too. He had every intention of staying put.

He just hoped this was the right choice, although it wasn’t one he was making consciously.

Despite being out of the woods, she still led him on.

He was thankful for that, as he didn’t trust anywhere this far out of the city, although it wasn’t too far. He didn’t even trust the outskirts of the city. Or anywhere. It was art of his job to trust nothing. It was always best to keep company around.

He would have brought a friend with him the previous night, however, he didn’t need Fuguta to see him like that. They were co-workers as well. It would have been awkward for them, no matter how long they had worked together.

“Do you have the time?”

He didn’t have anything on him, to his knowledge. He didn’t even know where his phone was. He was sure he had left it at home, hadn’t he? He didn’t recall having it at any point during the previous night, although he also didn’t recall anything else about the previous night.

“Late noon.”

That was much later than he had hoped for. His children would be up by now, he was sure. Probably causing trouble for his mother. He should retrieve them now. She would complain if he left them with her for too long.

“Thank you.”

He didn’t wish to burden his mother any more than he already had.

Nor did he wish to burden the woman he was with for any longer, but even now, she walked with him. She probably meant to stay until she could get her coat back, which he didn’t blame her for. It was a nice coat.

“I need to pick up my children.”

He probably shouldn’t have said that. He could have returned her coat to her once he got to his mother’s house, borrowed one of his brother’s old coats. Kai-Laing didn’t need them anymore.

He received no response from her, but he assumed she heard him.

It wasn’t so early, most had already made their way to work, however, it was an offday for students. There were plenty of children outside playing games. 

As they got nearer and nearer to his mother’s house, Isono realised the issues he would have if his mother laid eyes on his current company. This had been a bad idea.

He tried to ignore his worries, but they only continued to grow. She would behave the same way she had with Adrestia, wouldn’t she? Even if he wasn’t romantically involved with this woman, his mother would hate her. She would hate him for associating with her.

He couldn’t bring himself to keep walking.

He stopped.

“Isono, what’s wrong?”

He considered turning around, going home and sending her off as well. He could retrieve his kids later. That would be for the best. 

“I, My-”

“Dad!”

Too late. He had come too far to turn back apparently. How had he passed Phthonos by earlier? How far had this boy strayed from his grandmother’s house? He shouldn’t have been so far out.

“Phthonos, where is your grandmother? Or Mokuba?”

He shouldn’t have been out there alone. He was 13, but that definitely was not old enough to be unsupervised outside. At least to Isono. He didn’t want to lose another kid.

“Not here. Who’s this?”

“Isono, do you know this gremlin?”

In front of said gremlin? That’s a little cruel.

“He’s my son.”

Did she not like children? Thankfully, he hadn’t done anything with her the previous night. He wasn’t a fan of one night stands, although he couldn’t keep a relationship going currently anyway. Probably. He doubted himself a lot right about now.

“Gross.”

Had she never seen a child before? 

“You’re gross..-er.”

How juvenile.

“How witty of you, child, thing.”

Isono was not amused by the spat between his child and this grown woman. How was she not more mature than this?

“Child-thing? Wow, you must have an amazing vocabulary to use such a big word.”

Phthonos seemed triumphant for only a moment before she spat back her response.

“No, no, it’s child comma thing, it sounds stupid otherwise.”

Were they really doing this?

“Maybe it’s just you that’s making it sound stupid then.”

They were doing this, alright.

“Or maybe it only sounds this way to you because it’s all you know.”

Isono doesn’t know how to control his own kid, how is he also meant to control her?

“You’ve met my father. You should know.”

Isono had no clue what that was meant to mean, therefore adding point to Phthonos’ response.

“He may not be the sharpest tool-”

“You’re right, he’s just a tool, and a dull one too.”

13 year olds were the meanest little assholes she had ever met. How was Isono not picking up on this? 

“Why are you insulting your father?”

That was something Isono understood. 

“Excuse me?”

Phthonos was very not happy with her. How dare she? He didn’t want to get into trouble.

“I wasn’t! She’s lying!” 

He was quick to get on the defensive once he realised that his father was being dragged into this.

“You literally just called your dad dull, and a tool, he’s standing right here, he heard it.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

It was too late, Phthonos, give up. You’re already in trouble. Maybe if you play nice for the rest of the day your father will let you off the hook.

“Oh you didn’t? It sure seemed like it.”

“No!”

Isono still didn’t quite understand everything, as he wasn’t the smartest, as his son had said, however, he had been let in on the insulting, so he clearly needed to punish his son.

“That’s enough. Stop picking fights, we’ll talk when we get home, Phthonos.”

He was very not happy. Phthonos did not want to end up grounded again. He didn’t want his flowers to die again. If he had to plant an entirely new garden because of this, he would never forgive her. He loved his flowers. He didn’t like being kept from them.

“Fine.”

He bit his tongue to keep from any further trouble.

Would he be forced to walk with them to his grandmother’s house now? He hoped not. He had been just fine here by himself playing in the streets with the other kids. He didn’t want to go home anyway. He didn’t want to go back to his grandmother’s house either. He just wanted to be left to himself.

Or with his friends.

Isono didn’t want to bring either of them back. Phthonos was clearly not in a good mood, and the lady in company would only serve to upset his mother.

He could leave them here for now.

“Could the two of you stay here while I get the other two?”

That way she wouldn’t have to worry about Isono running off with her coat, and Isono’s mother wouldn’t have to see her. 

“...Okay.”

Phthonos was fine with this. He didn’t want to see his grandmother. If he had it his way, he’d never have to see her again.

He wished his father would stop leaving them with her.

He hated it.

Mother Nature didn’t understand the suggestion, but Isono was gone before she could say anything. He had gotten confirmation from his son, and that was all he had needed.

She didn’t know how to behave. She hadn’t prepared herself to be stuck with this thing. The last time she had seen any children, she had killed all of them. That was the only way she knew how to deal with them.

Phthonos seemed to know how to deal with her, however.

“If my flowers die because you told on me, I’ll make sure you regret it.”

Real menacing, Phthonos.

“...What?”

“If my dad grounds me and I’m not allowed to take care of my flowers for the next week and they die, I will hurt you.”

Phthonos, you are 4’9, she is 7’2, you couldn’t hurt her if you tried.

“...Your father punishes you by not allowing you to care for the living beings under your care?” Her tone was unhappy, verging on upset. 

Phthonos had not expected this. Usually he was laughed at when he brought any of this up. 

“It’s the only thing that matters to me anymore.”

He was happiest in his garden.

“Does your grandmother punish your father by not letting him take care of you?”

Phthonos shook his head.

“No.”

She was disgusted by this response.

“This punishment doesn’t fit the crime. How could he allow these innocents to die for your misbehaviours?”

She waited for nothing more. She set off to follow after Isono. This wasn’t okay.


	7. Mother's ready to get crunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there need be some recovery after what happened last time apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned work.

Isono felt like he was about to cry, even more than he already had been. Why had the last 24 hours treated him so terribly? How many tears had he shed? Would this always be a terrible time of year for him? His mother was disowning him and his children over a woman he had only just met. He had no attachment to her, he hadn’t meant for this to happen. He wanted to put her before everything, but he couldn’t control this woman. He had asked her to wait, not to follow. He hadn’t meant to bring Mother Nature around his mother.

Why was this happening? 

He had just calmed down, but he felt like he was about to lose it again.

“Why didn’t you say anything while she was yelling in front of your children?” She didn’t understand. Mother Nature had never been a parent, not like Isono had. She was the mother of all, but she had never been present for any childhood, her role was much different. 

He glanced up to her for only a moment before he started crying again.

Say something? To his mother? He couldn’t. Never. Didn’t she see what had just happened? His mother had disowned him for bringing Mother Nature around, what would have happened had he talked back to her? He didn’t need his kids to see her getting violent. They didn’t need that. He loved his mother, he didn’t want to disrespect her more than he already had. He didn’t want to set a bad example for his kids.

She was shocked to see this, however none of the children seemed to be any bit surprised by their father’s reaction to her question. He was a mess, and that only doubled whenever their grandmother was brought into the equation.

Mother Nature handed Akihiko over to Phthonos. The boy knew better how to hold a baby than any adult he had met, he’d consider himself far more responsible than anyone else there. His own father was just barely passing as acceptable. He had no clue what he was doing. She pulled Isono into her arms. This was the only way she knew how to comfort anything. Warmth offered security, and while she did not know him, and he did not know her, surely it would help some. She let him cry in her arms. She gently pat his head. 

A moment to calm and a moment to breathe. That was all anyone ever needed, or so she’d like to think. She hadn’t meant to make human beings this complicated, but not much had ever been done in the form of sentient life. She didn’t like needing to do more than the bare minimum.

Eventually, Isono calmed. 

He pushed himself away from her. He didn’t need his mother looking out a window and growing even more upset with him.

He took off the coat Mother Nature had lent him, he still didn’t have his own, as his mother had blown up before he could get one. He would be fine. He could walk home like this, they weren’t too far away. 

“Let’s go home.” He spoke to his children. He didn’t know who he was going to have watch them the next day, he had work, but his mother was clearly not going to forgive him so soon. He’d figure it out. He might have to call in and take the day off. He doubted he could afford a sitter. He was already paying for half of his mother’s bills, plus his own. He couldn’t take much more financial strain.

Why had he thought anything he did the previous night would have been a good idea?

Phthonos hesitated. He didn’t want to go just yet, he liked her. She seemed more reasonable than any other adult he knew. The fact that this was true was devastating, because Mother Nature held no moral compass, or any idea how human interaction worked.

He looked between his father and the woman who had already helped so much. He knew things would eventually go back to the way they were. Eventually his father would be “forgiven” and they’d be stuck in his grandmother’s care again. He didn’t want that. He held no control. He never had. 

He gave a breath of release, acknowledged that there was nothing he could do. They had a week at the least to be freed from these days, and that should be enough. It should be. He shouldn’t ask for more. 

They couldn’t keep her around forever, his father would never go against their grandmother’s wishes, and Phthonos couldn’t force his father into anything. The man didn’t know how to listen.

He followed after his father, kept his baby brother wrapped up in his arms for warmth. He didn’t know why they were walking, and it was best that he didn’t. They didn’t live too far off. Akihiko would be fine. Mokuba grabbed a fistful of his elder brother’s shirt. 

Mother Nature felt she needed a drink. 

This had been a very weird two days for her. She could feel her pain coming back, a drink would help, maybe a dozen would be better. She wasn’t familiar with this part of town, as she had never been, however, it was every bit as shady as the end of town she usually drank at, she could find her way.

Very little phased her, she had seen plenty, and that day was nowhere near the worst, however, she was left confused. How could anyone stand to be treated in such a disrespectful way, even by their parent? She’d be disowned by all of her children for allowing death to exist for them, why was this man so easy on this witch? His sanity was clearly lacking.

His kids as well, why didn’t they just kill their father, and his mother? They clearly were not happy in their situation. The problem would be solved if these adults were removed from the picture entirely.


	8. Mother is going to kill all humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K i l l h i m.  
> Trigger warning: Implied Rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing graphic is included in this chapter, but rape is implied to have occurred.   
> This is a commissioned work.

Maybe a dozen wasn’t the best idea for a drink goal. She could barely stand. She was dizzy, slightly nauseous, she would be alright. Kallik, the bartender, had only let her go on her own because she had proven she could care for herself many times in the past. She was a powerful woman, capable of destroying entire civilisations afterall.

As well as, when he asked: “Do you want me to get you an uber or something?”, she responded in her confusion and drunken haze: “I don’t need no fuckin’ ..uh.. Uber.” Then proceeded to mumble: “I don’t even know what that is.”

So he was left with little choice. She may have just killed him had he forced her. She didn’t think as much about her actions while intoxicated.

He knew she could knock him on his own ass easily, so he was sure she could take care of herself. She was their god, and he was one of the few to know this, or really, the only one. Others may have refused to see the truth, but he wasn’t like minded. She was very adamant, and had easily proven herself to be Nerrivik. She could get herself home safely, he pitied whatever mortal man crossed paths with her with the intent to harm.

He wasn’t wrong in trusting her strength, she could kill a single man with nothing but a thought, even in her weakened state. What he should have been doubting was her ability to remain awake. While strong, she was tired, a drunken exhaustion. She had no power over that. She was highly intoxicated, barley cognitive. She left stumbling through the door. 

The streets were cold, empty for the most part. It was the time of night where families and day workers slept, night workers were busy in their shifts, and only those with shadier lifestyles wandered the streets. Usually she would have been safe on her own. She was tall and intimidating, even as a “feeble woman”. She felt no fear, and that was her own mistake. She was growing tired.

She collapsed in an alleyway off the street. She was out of the way, but not out of sight. She remained laying there only partially conscious. She drifted, nodding off, she wasn’t aware of how much time was passing her by, but it wasn’t much. 

She was aware of weight on her body, hands too. She felt uneasy, displeased. Someone was touching her. She hadn’t been asked for permission, she had killed men for less. She wasn’t awake, not wholly, but she was aware. She opened her eyes to see what was going on. A man was above her, his face was blurry and dark. Filth. The night was dark, everything around her was dark, but she could see some of him, key features. He was disgusting. His hands rested in questionable places. He was trash. He was forceful. He was scum. She didn’t like that. She didn’t like him. She didn’t want this. She was going to kill him. She focused her energy on her intent to kill. Her vines rose up behind him, readying themselves to kill. She wouldn’t settle for less than the shedding of his blood, she was enraged. If he had asked, she would have consented, however, she did not like those who would attempt to take advantage of her. He deserved nothing but pain. She wanted to be sure he got just that.

She was fading. Her rage was boiling down the energy she had left. She was about to strike, but she was gone. The vines she had meant to use as weapons fell limp. She shouldn’t have drank so much, she shouldn't have tried to walk home on her own. These streets weren’t safe. Usually she was the danger, but that didn’t seem to be the case this time.

She woke several hours later. The sun still wasn’t up, not fully, and her head ached. She was hungover and unhappy, livid to be exact. She remembered what happened. She felt less violated, and more weak. She did not enjoy feeling weak, she didn’t enjoy being taken advantage of. That man had no right to do what he had done. He was nowhere in sight. She needed to get home. She wouldn’t find him today, but eventually she would. She might kill the next human she saw out of spite, or the next ten, or more. She despised humans. Even more so now. They were nasty, vile creatures. Why had she created them to begin with? She had given them life, and this was what they repaid her with? Disrespect to her authority and complete disregard of her power? 

They were ignorant, and they held no clue what repercussions mistakes like this would bring about. She’d ensure that they all regretted it.

If she saw this man again, he was as good as dead. No one crossed god and got away with it. She would see him again, this world wasn’t big enough for him to hide in. Eventually, one way or another, she would be the one to kill him. She intended to kill the entire human race within the next century, she could handle this city much sooner than that.

She got herself up, she was wobbly but up, straightened her attire. Not once did it occur to her to go to the authorities. She was the highest authority. What were the police to her? They kept the humans in line, not their god. She wouldn’t let any human take power over her. She would be sure to make that loud and clear to anyone and everyone else who dared disrespect her.

Home wasn’t far. The streets were slowly filling with those who worked early shifts, and those who had to get home from late shifts. She was a mess, but that was the least of her concern. They’d all be lucky if they looked at her and lived.

She would make them regret everything.


End file.
